Unser Leben
by Maria412
Summary: Rory und Logan Geschichte. Lest einfach mal rein, anders als die Serie. Enthält auch Gewaltszenen, nur als Warnung vorab
1. Chapter 1

Rory und Logan Story. Lest einfach mal rein. Ich leihe mir nur die Charaktere, die Handlung stammt von mir und hat mit der Serie nur ansatzweise was zu tun.

Logan 29, Letztes Semester und hat die Firma von seinem Dad übernommen

Rory 22, viertes Semester

Wenn nichts drüber steht, ist es aus Rorys Sicht geschrieben.

Viel Romantik aber auch Drama. Und bitte erst lesen, wenn über 18 und wenn man mit gewissen Situationen nicht klar kommt, seit hiermit gewarnt.

:

Die Treppe kam mir diesmal endlos vor, was aber vielleicht auch daran lag, weil ich am Ende meiner Kräfte war. Ich zupfte noch einmal an meiner Perücke, damit sie auch bloß richtig saß und auch wenn ich das Ding hasste, ging ich nie ohne vor die Tür. Am liebsten wollte ich sie auch in der Wohnung tragen aber da spielte mein Schatz nicht mit, er hasste es jedes Mal wenn ich sie anzog, war er doch der Meinung, dass ich sie nicht brauchte. Wenn ich an ihn dachte, musste ich direkt Lächeln, er war mein Leben und ich vermisste ihn gerade wahnsinnig. Aber heute Abend war er endlich wieder da, nachdem er für zwei Tage auf Geschäftsreise gewesen ist. Deswegen wollte ich das Gespräch mit Paris auch schnell hinter mich bringen und dann war ich endlich vor ihrer Wohnung.

Paris und ich waren sowas wie beste Freundinnen und auch wenn sie echt schräg war, mochte ich sie und nun wollte sie dringend was mit mir besprechen. Hmm dabei musste ich ihr auch so einiges erzählen aber dazu war ich noch nicht bereit. Wir hatten uns zu letzt vor drei Jahren gesehen, da ich bis vor einem Monat noch in London gelebt hatte und sie zwischen durch in Australien war. Ich war vor drei einhalb Jahren nach London geflohen, da ich es hier einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte und dort hatte ich dann meine große Liebe gefunden. Ich hätte nie geglaubt, jemanden zu finden der mich so liebt wie er es tut , vor allem nicht nachdem was man wir angetan hatte. Wir waren nun seit gut drei Jahren ein Paar, seit einem Monat waren wir sogar verlobt und planten nun unsere Hochzeit. Meine Mum und Dad waren begeistert, auch seine Eltern freuten sich für uns, nur meine Großeltern wussten noch nichts davon. Genau wie die meisten unserer Freunde, denn während er bis vor drei Jahren der Playboy schlechthin war, hatte ich noch nie einen Freund und nur schlechte Erfahrung mit Männern gemacht.

Meinen Großeltern wollten wir bald die Wahrheit sagen, schließlich hatte ich mit den beiden seit London nicht gesprochen, hatten sie mir nie verziehen, dass ich einfach so abgehauen bin. Allerdings wussten sie auch nicht was mir geschehen war,beziehungsweise wollten mir auch nicht zuhören, sodass es nur meine Mum, mein Dad, mein Schatz und nun auch seine Familie wussten. Ihre Reaktion hatte mich am meisten verwundert, hatte ich doch erwartet, dass sie mich nun ablehnen würden aber genau das Gegenteil war geschehen, nun war unser Verhältnis noch besser. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Mitchum Huntzberger und seine Frau Shira Tränen vergießen würden, weil die Verlobte ihres Sohnes durch die Hölle gegangenen war. Als Logan mir seine Eltern beschrieben hatte, dachte ich es wären Monster und auch wenn sein Verhältnis zu den beiden immer noch ein wenig angespannt war, so wurde es von Mal zu Mal besser. Besonders seit dem sein Vater vor einem halben Jahre diesen furchtbaren Unfall gehabt hat, weswegen er nun im Rollstuhl saß und Logan das Huntzberger Imperium übernommen hatte. In London hatte er seinen Abschluss in Wirtschaft gemacht, nun würde er hier in Yale noch seinen in Journalismus machen.

Im Winter wollten wir heiraten und bis dahin wollten wir es noch aus den Zeitungen raus halten, denn das würde ein Riesen Medienrummel werden. Und vor diesem hatte ich wahnsinnige Angst, deswegen wussten bis jetzt auch nur so wenige von uns. Finn und Colin seine besten Freunde, die auch hier in Yale studierten, hatten uns in London besucht und so waren sie die einzigen, die hier auf dem Campus von uns wussten und die es nie irgendwem erzählen würden. Allerdings wussten sie nur ein Teil von dem was mir geschehen war und auch wenn ich am Anfang echt Angst vor den beiden hatten, waren sie mittlerweile auch gute Freunde von mir.

Die letzten zwei Tage hatte ich bei Mum in Stars Hollow verbracht, da ich nicht alleine in unserer Wohnung sein wollte und Logan sonst auch nie gefahren wäre.

Logan Huntzberger, Milliardär, Inhaber der Huntzberger AG und das mit gerade mal 29 Jahren, war mein Verlobter und die Liebe meines Lebens. Ich konnte es oft nicht fassen, dass er sich für mich entschieden hatte, für mich das kleine Mädchen vom Dorf, die Bücher liebte und zu dem am ganzen Körper Narben hatte. Aber nun war keine Zeit um zu grübeln, denn Paris wartete auf mich und dann klopfte ich auch schon an ihre Tür.

„ Rory, du bist endlich da, komm rein ich warte schon ewig und wie du weißt, habe ich nur sehr wenig Zeit, also vertrödle sie nicht." Das war Paris, so wie ich sie kannte und so legte ich meinen Mantel ab und setzte mich zu ihr an den Tisch. „ Ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen Paris aber nun sag schon, was gibt es so dringendes zu besprechen, dass ich heute noch herkommen musste."

„ Bevor ich dazu komme, sag mal was ist denn mit dir los, bist du magersüchtig oder so? Ich mein du hast Kilos abgenommen und dabei hast du vor London doch alles gegessen, was dir in die Finger gekommen ist." „ Ich esse immer noch so viel, scheinbar habe ich durch den Stress abgenommen, der Umzug und nun wieder hier in Yale zu sein, war vielleicht ein wenig viel auf einmal." Dies war natürlich nicht der Hauptgrund, aber was sollte ich auch sagen, vielleicht nein ich habe so abgenommen, weil ich den Horror durch lebt habe und deswegen eine Zeit lang kaum was essen konnte oder jetzt liegt es wohl an der Chemo, ach und deswegen trage ich eine Perücke, nein das wollte ich bestimmt nicht tun und so war diese Erklärung einfach die Beste.

„ Gut, ich dachte schon aber nun zu den wichtigen Sachen. Du fängst ja morgen bei der Zeitung an und ich wollte dich nur vorwarnen, dass ich mit dem Chefredakteur schlafe, also Finger weg von ihm, der gehört mir. Mir reicht es schon, dass alle anderen ihn anstarren, da brauch ich nicht noch dich mit deinen ach so blauen Augen und den tollen braunen Haaren. Hast du mich verstanden?" Oh man ich glaub ich bin im falschen Film, ich die Angst vor jedem Mann hatte, außer vor Logan, Finn, Colin, Dad, Mitchum und Josh, sollte ihr ihren Freund ausspannen und das obwohl ich verlobt war und das mit dem tollsten Mann der Welt, ich konnte es echt nicht fassen. Und wenn sie wüsste, dass ich gar keine Haare mehr hatte, was würde sie dann wohl sagen, ich wusste es nicht und wollte es auch nicht erfahren und so meinte ich: „ Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich nehme ihn dir nicht weg und flirte auch nicht mit ihm. Wolltest du sonst noch was mit mir besprechen?"

„ Ja wo wohnst du nun eigentlich?" „ Bei meiner Mum, wir haben uns solange nicht gesehen, dass ich im Moment erst mal mit dem Auto zur Uni komme." Das war natürlich nicht wahr, in Wirklichkeit hatten Logan und ich uns eine Penthouse Wohnung in der Nähe des Campus gekauft, wo ein hoher Sicherheitsstandard gewährleistet war. Dies war meinem Schatz extrem wichtig, vor allem weil wir nun wieder hier in Amerika waren und diese Schweine noch auf freiem Fuß waren. Zu dem hatten wir zwei Bodyguards, die Logan schon seit seiner Jugend bewachten und nun halt mehr mich als ihn. Benny und Liam waren ein Paar und wohnten ebenfalls hier im Haus, sodass sie immer in der Nähe waren, sollte etwas sein. Jetzt gerade lief Liam irgendwo auf dem Gelände herum und wartete darauf, dass ich wieder nach draußen kam. Zum Glück war er sehr diskret, sodass keiner merkte das ich meinen eigenen Bodyguard hatte.

„ Okay, solltest du es dir anders überlegen, kannst du gerne hier einziehen, ein Zimmer ist noch frei. Moment warte das ist mein Handy, da muss ich dran gehen", und dann verschwand sie kurz, während ich auf mein Handy schaute.

„ Hey meine Kleine, ich bin nun auf dem Weg zum Flughafen, in einigen Stunden müsste ich landen. Ich liebe dich Rory und freue mich dich wieder zu sehen." Kleine war sein Kosename für mich und ich liebte es, wenn er mich so nannte. Seine Augen bekamen dann immer diesen Ausdruck, der mir zeigte wie sehr er mich liebte. „ Dann bis gleich mein Schatz, ich freue mich schon. Paris geht mir gerade tierisch auf die Nerven, erzähle ich dir später. Ich liebe dich Logan." Und dann steckte ich mein Handy wieder in die Tasche, als eine völlig aufgelöste Paris wieder den Raum betrat.

„ Oh man was soll das bitte, traut er Doyle so wenig zu, dabei ist er ein viel besserer Journalisten als dieser verwöhnte Playboy. Was will dieser Mistkerl nur, dass er morgen höchstpersönlich in der Redaktion vorbei kommt und sich vorher sogar noch bei Doyle ankündigt. Nun hat der die ganze Nacht wieder Herzrasen und das nur wegen Logan Huntzberger und laut den Gerüchten, soll er noch viel strenger sein als sein Vater, hoffentlich blamieren uns die anderen nicht, denn Doyle und ich sind perfekt."

Ich musste schmunzeln, das würde bestimmt noch lustig werden und dann verabschiedete ich mich auch, da ich die Wohnung noch herrichten wollte und dann mit Liam und Benny zum Flughafen fahren würde, um ihn abzuholen. Ich war auf sein Gesicht gespannt, weil mit mir rechnete er nicht, dachte er doch, dass ich noch eine Vorlesung hatte.


	2. Chapter 2

Zurück in der Wohnung begrüßte ich erst mal unsere kleinen Racker Momo und Bella, zwei Collies, die wir aus dem Tierheim gerettet hatten. Sie waren nun ein Jahr alt und sehr gut erzogen, nur ließen sie sich nur von Logan, mir und ein paar anderen streicheln, da sie schon einiges erlebt hatten. Und dann ging ich erst mal eine Runde mit den beiden spazieren, bevor ich unter die Dusche sprang und mich umzog.

Und nun stand ich unentschlossen vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete mich. Ich trug ein dunkel blaues Kleid, das mir übers Knie ging, sodass die schlimmsten Narben verdeckt waren und darüber eine weiße Lederjacke. Mein Verlobungsring saß wieder genau dort, wo er sitzen sollte nämlich an meinem Finger, in der Uni trug ich ihn um den Hals und nun überlegte ich, ob ich die Perücke tragen sollte oder nicht. Die Diagnose Krebs hatte ich vor drei Wochen erhalten und die Chemo war so aggressiv, dass mir nach 5 Infusionen schon fast alle Haare ausgegangen waren und ich musste noch mindestens 5 bekommen. Von der Leukämie wussten bis jetzt nur meine Mum, Logans Eltern und Logans Schwester Honor und ihr Mann Josh. Und natürlich Liam und Benny. Honor und ich waren mittlerweile die besten Freundinnen und mit ihr konnte ich über fast alles sprechen.

Ich würde die Perücke anbehalten, ich hasste es wenn mich die Leute anstarrten nur weil ich nur noch einen Flaum auf dem Kopf hatte und dann saß ich auch schon in der Limousine. Momo und Bella hatte ich mitgenommen und dann waren wir auch schon an dem kleinen Privatflughafen, wo Logans Jet landen würde. Und dann sah ich ihn endlich, er trug einen dunkel braunen Anzug und seine blonden Haare waren komplett durch einander. Er schien mich auch entdeckt zu habe und dann lag ich endlich wieder in seinen Armen und wir küssten uns leidenschaftlich.

Im Wagen kuschelte ich mich in seine Arme und atmete seinen herben Duft ein, während er Momo und Bella begrüßte, die ihn wohl auch sehr vermisst hatten. „ Wie war es in Washington ? Konntest du alles klären?" „ Anstrengend aber ja ich konnte die Wogen glätten, manchmal komme ich mir vor, als würde ich einen Kindergarten leiten anstatt ein anspruchsvolles Unternehmen, aber nun erzähl mal von dir, hast du dich in deine Kurse eingeschrieben? Wie geht es dir? Und Kleine die Wahrheit bitte, beschönige es ist nicht, dafür kenne ich dich viel zu gut."

„ Ich habe mich für alles eingeschrieben, Paris denkt ich will ihr Doyle ausspannen, der übrigens durch dreht, weil du morgen in die Redaktion kommen willst. Und naja ich bin eigentlich immer müde, schlafe deutlich mehr als sonst und behalte nicht viel bei mir. Die nächste Chemo ist in 4 Tagen und ich hoffe bis dahin wird es ein wenig besser. Die Einstichstelle von den Infusionen ist blau und dick geworden, aber das wird schon alles wieder. Ich bin einfach nur glücklich, dass du wieder da bist, ich habe dich so sehr vermisst. Kann ich nächstens wieder mitkommen, wenn du für Tage außer Land musst?" „ Wenn du wieder fit bist natürlich Rory, meinst du ich fahre gerne ohne dich, bestimmt nicht aber du hast gehört, was der Arzt gesagt hat, im Moment wäre das einfach zu viel für dich. Ich weiß du hörst es nicht gerne aber du bist an einer recht aggressiven Form von Leukämie erkrankt und auch wenn die Chemo anschlägt, bist du leider noch nicht über den Berg. Also bitte lass dich in nächster Zeit einfach nur von mir verwöhnen, denn es gibt nicht viel was ich gerade tun kann, außer das ich für dich da bin. Es bricht mir das Herz dich so zu sehen, wenn du dich vor Schmerzen kaum noch halten kannst und ich nichts tun kann, außer dich in meinen Armen zu halten."

Seine braunen Augen zeigten deutlich wie traurig er gerade war und ich strich im sanft durch die Haare, bevor ich meinte: „ Logan weißt du eigentlich wie sehr du mir hilfst, weil du einfach nur da bist und mich liebst. Du bist mein Leben und es tut mir so Leid, dass ich dir so viele Probleme mach, erst meine Vergangenheit und nun der Krebs, du hättest jemanden verdient, der nicht so kaputt ist, wie ich." „ Hör bitte auf so von dir zu reden, du bist die Liebe meines Lebens, wir werden heiraten und wir werden alles gemeinsam schaffen. Und außerdem werde ich dir in unserem weiteren Leben wahrscheinlich viel mehr zu Last fallen, als du mir, schließlich bin ich an MS erkrankt und trotzdem hast du dich für mich entschieden."

Logan hatte die Diagnose vor zwei Jahren erhalten und bis jetzt bekam er die Schübe mit seinen Spritzen gut in den Griff. Wir hofften, dass es noch lange so bleiben würden, allerdings machte ihm sein linkes Bein in letzter Zeit häufiger Probleme.

„ Sollen wir noch zu dem kleinen Chinesen um die Ecke gehen oder auf was hast du Hunger?" Er wusste ich liebte dieses Essen und so meinte ich: „ Ja das wäre schön, wobei könnten wir das Essen auch mit zu uns nehmen, ich bin schon wieder so müde. Es tut mir Leid, ich..."

„ Würdest du bitte aufhören, dich zu entschuldigen, natürlich nehmen wir das Essen mit, gar keine Frage."

Nun waren wir wieder in der Wohnung und während er schnell unter die Dusche sprang, deckte ich den Tisch, zündete den Kamin an und zog die Perücke aus. Sie juckte wie verrückt und zu dem hasste ich das Teil genauso sehr wie er, ich trug sie nur damit mich keiner schräg ansah. Wir aßen gemütlich und diesmal hatte ich sogar Hunger, etwas was nur selten vorkam in letzter Zeit.


	3. Chapter 3

:

Nun stand ich unschlüssig im Bad und hielt das dunkel rote Negligé in der Hand, das ich mir gestern gekauft hatte. Bis jetzt hatte ich sowas in unserer Beziehung noch nie getragen, hatte ich doch immer Angst, dass er mich darin nicht sexy finden würde, auf Grund der Narben. Und nun hatte ich noch nicht mal mehr meine langen braunen Haare, die er so an mir geliebt hatte. Schließlich gab ich mir aber doch einen Ruck und zog es an und wenn ich ehrlich war, es sah gar nicht so schlecht aus. Klar die Narben störten und mein kahler Kopf, aber es betonte meine Brüste recht gut, genau wie meine schlanke Taille.

Und so betrat ich schüchtern unser Schlafzimmer und dann trafen sich unsere Blicke.

Logans Sicht:

Als ich sie in der Tür stehen sah, setzte mein Herzschlag für Minuten aus, denn sie sah einfach nur hinreißend und sexy aus. Und so stand ich blitzschnell auf, hob sie in meine Arme und trug sie zum Bett. „ Du bist wunderschön, Gott Rory ich liebe dich so sehr und du bringst mich gerade echt um den Verstand. Und nun werde ich dir zeigen wie sehr ich dich liebe, lass dich einfach nur fallen und genieß es. Ich werde dich halten, das weißt du." Zärtlich küsste ich erst ihre Augenlieder, dann ihre Wangen und dann ihren Kopf. Dabei zuckte sie wie immer zusammen, schämte sie sich doch, weil ihr die Haare ausgegangen waren, wobei sie dafür doch gar nichts konnte.

Und dann lagen meine Lippen auf ihren, bevor ich mit meiner Zunge in ihren Mund eindrang. Vorsichtig zog ich ihr dieses verführerische Ding aus, bis sie dann komplett nackt vor mir lag. Ich streichelte jede einzelne Narbe und küsste sie danach zärtlich, während meine Hände zu ihren Brüsten wanderten und diese verwöhnten. Ihre blauen Augen verdunkelten sich, was mir zeigte, dass sie erregt war und sich mir ganz hingab. Auch schaute ich sie ganze Zeit über an, denn die Zeit hatte uns gezeigt, dass sie so von keinen schlimmen Erinnerungen geplagt wurde. Aber daran wollte auch ich nicht nun nicht denken, als ich ihre zittrigen Hände unter meinem Hemd spürte und wenig später war auch ich komplett nackt.

Wir liebkosten uns gegenseitig und kurz bevor wir es beide nicht mehr aushalten konnte, drang ich in sie ein und gemeinsam erreichten wir den Höhepunkt. Danach lagen wir aneinander gekuschelt unter der Decke und hielten uns fest. Irgendwann fielen uns dann beide die Augen zu.

Rorys Sicht:

Die Uni war anstrengend gewesen, Paris war völlig durchgedreht, weil Logan wohl zu Doyle gesagt hat, dass er gründlicher arbeiten müsste und ich durfte mir stundenlang anhören, was für ein Arsch mein Verlobter doch war. Dabei gab ich Logan Recht, Doyle war bei seiner Arbeit echt nicht gründlich genug, aber das erwähnte ich natürlich Paris gegenüber nicht. Und nun mussten wir uns für das Geburtstagsessen meiner Großmutter fertig machen, zu dem hunderte von Leuten eingeladen waren. Und genau das war das Problem, wenn wir zusammen kamen, würde es morgen in jeder Zeitung stehen, würden wir getrennt gehen, dann wäre es zwar sehr schwer für mich aber so würden wir wenigstens von der Presse in Ruhe gelassen und so hatten wir uns dafür entschieden.

Meinen Großeltern würden wir jedoch bei nächster Gelegenheit die Wahrheit über uns sagen, denn auch wenn wir uns zerstritten hatten, wollte ich es ihnen sagen. Alle wussten Bescheid, dass Logan und ich gleich getrennt kommen würden und wollten mitspielen. Und dann stand mein Traummann in einem dunkel blauen Armani Anzug vor mir, während ich immer noch nicht wusste, welches Kleid ich anziehen sollte.

„ Nimm das Dunkel blaue Kleine, es ist oben geschlossen, du kannst deinen Ring darunter verstecken und zu dem ist es bodenlang, sodass keiner die Narben auch nur erahnen kann. Ach und eins noch, sollte dir irgendwer zu Nahe kommen oder es dir schlecht gehen, dann ist es mit dem Versteckspiel vorbei, denn du bist mir wichtiger als alles andere." Dankbar sah ich ihn an und dann küssten wir uns stürmisch.

Ich fuhr dann mit meinem Grünen Mini zum Haus meiner Großeltern, während er den SUV nahm und dann war ich auch schon da. Es parkten hunderte von Autos vor dem Anwesen und sofort war sie wieder da, die Panik, die immer kam, wenn ich ohne ihn auf solche Massenveranstaltungen musste. Zum Glück sah ich dann Mum und Luke, die eben parkten und als Mum mich sah, zog sie mich direkt in ihre Arme und meinte: „ Das wird dir alles viel zu viel, habe ich Recht? Warum habt ihr nicht einfach abgesagt Rory, ich will nicht, dass du dich übernimmst. Und die Perücke sieht ja wirklich echt aus. Kommt er auch?"

„ Ja natürlich kommt er, als würde er mich auf sowas jemals alleine gehen lassen und ja mir ist das gerade echt zu viel, aber ich werde es schon irgendwie schaffen aber bitte lass mich nicht allein, ich kann nicht mit so vielen Männern allein sein." „ Natürlich nicht Rory und nun komm lass uns die Höhle des Löwen betreten." Und drinnen war es dann noch schlimmer, denn scheinbar hatten meine Großeltern nicht nur ihre Freunde, sondern auch deren Kinder eingeladen, was hieß das ich von Männern nur so umgeben war. „ Lorelai, Rory, da seit ihr ja endlich, Rory du mischst dich nun direkt unter die jungen Männer, es wird Zeit das du dich endlich bindest und Lorelai, dich stelle ich einigen guten Freunden vor." Emily Gilmore hatte gesprochen und Hilfe suchend schaute zu Mum, die nur den Kopf schüttelte und mich in andere Richtung zog. Dort entdeckt ich Mitchum und Shira, die mir zunickten und sich dann wieder ihren Gesprächspartnern widmeten und dann hörte ich ein Raunen unter den jungen Frauen. Logan war also endlich da und auch wenn er nicht bei mir war, atmete ich erleichtert durch, denn er würde mich auch so beschützen. Er ging direkt zu seinen Eltern, wobei er mich nicht aus den Augen ließ.

Finn und Colin waren wohl auch da, denn sie gesellten sich wenig später zu Logan, als mir ein junger Mann auffiel, der mich die ganze Zeit über anstarrte und dann lief es mir eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Diese Augen würde ich nie vergessen. Und dann ging dieser Mann auch noch auf Logan, Colin und Finn zu und begrüßte diese per Handschlag. Woher kannten sie bitte einen der vier Männer, die mir so entsetzlich wehgetan hatten, das durfte doch nicht Wahrsein aber nun musste ich stark bleiben. Damals vor gut vier Jahren, wurde ich von vier Männern entführt und Tage lang festgehalten. Dann sind sie verschwunden und haben mich im Straßengraben liegen lassen. Bis auf diesen einen Typen, hatte ich immer nur Masken gesehen aber die anderen schienen alle schon Mitte 30 zu sein und auch ihn hatte ich jetzt nur an seiner Stimme und seinen Bewegungen wieder erkannt. Ich riss mich zusammen und entschuldigte mich dann kurz um frische Luft zu schnappen. Dabei steuerte ich das Poolhaus an, dass hell erleuchtet war und dort ließ ich mich erschöpft aufs Sofa fallen und dann kamen die Tränen. Wie konnte es nur sein, dass Logan diesen Mann kannte und vor allem vorher?

„ Ah habe ich doch richtig gesehen, du bist es wirklich. Was zum Teufel tust du hier, ich dachte du wärst im Straßengraben verblutet oder hättest das Land längst verlassen, aber nein du bist auf so einer Party und das auch noch Gast." Da stand er nun vor mir, mein Alptraum holte mich wieder ein und ich war hier mit ihm ganz alleine. „ Hör zu, ich weiß nicht wer du bist und vor allem nicht warum du hier bist, aber wehe du sagst auch nur ein Wort, hörst du. Ich werde nun gehen und du wirst schweigen, sofern du überlebst. Ansonsten werde ich dich vernichten, ich kenne genug Leute denen ich eine Story über dich verkaufen kann, die ganz anders ist, als sie war aber dir wird niemand glauben, mir dagegen schon". Er stieß mir irgendetwas in die Brust und dann verschwand er laut lachend in die Dunkelheit. Ich merkte noch wie sich alles um mich drehte, meine Brust schmerzte höllisch und dann war alles schwarz.


End file.
